


Gravity

by iamthefacebehindthemask



Series: The Forces Of Attraction [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, How Do I Tag, M/M, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 10:15:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21354622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamthefacebehindthemask/pseuds/iamthefacebehindthemask
Summary: For the first time since they got together, Kei stays over at Shouyou and Tobio's apartment.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei, Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei, Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei
Series: The Forces Of Attraction [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1539469
Comments: 4
Kudos: 201





	Gravity

**Author's Note:**

> This could be read as a standalone fic, or you could read "The Forces Of Attraction" (the other fic in this series) if you want some background. 
> 
> The title came to me from the Coldplay song ["Gravity"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ThcCE8BKtpg). I think the softness of the song reflects the mood of this fic, and I would recommend listening to it while reading. 
> 
> Also, I know. It's been a long time since I last posted. I'm trying to be better about it because this is such a good study break.
> 
> She doesn't have an account here, but I want to gift this work to the person who makes me feel so lucky every single day, just by being a part of my life. I hope this was worth the wait, love.

“So”, Kei started, eyes impossibly wide with disbelief, “You’re telling me that neither of you ever cook?”

Tobio, who was in the middle of pulling a fresh new shirt on, nodded casually as if this wasn’t a problem like Kei thought it was.

“And you just eat out, every day? Every _single_ day?”

“Well”, Shouyou began, then paused as if to really consider the weight of the question. “Sometimes, our moms stop by and try to restock our fridge, but honestly, I can’t remember the last time we used it for food.”

“And what do you use it for now?”

Shouyou beamed.

“Milk! Ice for emergencies. And, some wine, uh, from that time Tobio tried to seduce me because- “

Tobio, eyes widening upon realizing where that sentence was going, yelled from across the bedroom.

“Don’t say embarrassing things like that!”

Shouyou smiled sweetly and then blew a raspberry in his direction.

Kei, still standing in the doorway, sighed. He knew that Tobio got incredibly flustered any time someone tried to bring up anything even remotely related to sex. He didn’t really understand why, given that Tobio wasn’t particularly shy _in_ bed. Perhaps, it was also because this was the first time that Kei was visiting _and_ staying the night at his and Shouyou’s tiny apartment.

As their boyfriend.

_Yeah_, Kei thought, _that might just be it_. Tobio probably didn’t want him to feel uncomfortable, hearing about the relationship the two of them had had before meeting him. _How thoughtful_. Nevertheless, there were more pressing matters.

“I honestly don’t care about that right now. What are we going to do about dinner?”

Shouyou shrugged. “We could just order in, like always. Right, Tobio?”

Kei cut in before any sort of consensus could be reached.

“I am going to go to the convenience store downstairs”, he said, rubbing the side of his head with his index finger as if to make his brain think faster. “And you both are going to get out your cookware and wash it because I’m sure everything’s dusty from being unused.”

His boyfriends opened their mouths to protest, but Kei had already unlocked the front door, stepped into his shoes, and walked out without hesitation.

* * *

Standing at the stove and stirring the still-raw mixture in the pot, Kei could feel a pair of eyes boring a hole into the back of his head. He sighed.

“How can I help you, Tobio?”

Clearly not expecting to be found out so quickly, Tobio’s eyes bulged and his mouth opened and closed a few times, unsure of how to respond. The pause was filled with sounds from a volleyball match playing on the television in the living room and Shouyou’s strange exclamations that Kei had not yet completely deciphered. 

“Show me?”

A hand came into view and reached for the stirring spoon, stopping short of actually coming in contact with Kei’s own. He stared at it for a moment, fascinated by Tobio’s long fingers, nearly forgetting the question that had accompanied it. Then, with a curt nod, Kei stepped slightly to the side, let go of the spoon, and Tobio picked it up right away, stirring the way the other man had previously been doing.

Within minutes, Kei had assigned Tobio other tasks as well.

“Should I wash this first?”

“No, I already did. Just take that knife– no, that one’s for the meat­– yeah, and cut it into thin slices.”

“Why do you need garlic in everything?”

“Isn’t it obvious? Everything tastes better with garlic.”

Completely focused on the tasks in front of them, neither Tobio nor Kei noticed that the volume on the television had been turned down and that Shouyou was marveling at the sight in front of him, a slightly giddy and knowing smile on his face. From before all three of them had gotten together, in all their bickering, his boyfriends had never picked up on how well they worked together when they weren’t trying to rile each other up. This moment was perhaps only the second or third time when Tobio and Kei were coordinating well without Shouyou playing the role of buffer.

* * *

Kei stood to the side of the living room, feeling awkward and trying to make himself seem smaller as Shouyou brought out the bedding and Tobio spread out three futons on the floor.

“Really, we could have taken the bed; we don’t need to do this, you guys.”

Shouyou looked up with a frown.

“There’s no way all three of us would fit without getting totally cramped! Do you really want one of us to wake up on the floor? Plus, your feet were totally hanging off the edge when you tried to lie down earlier.”

Kei looked to Tobio for some help, who responded with a shrug that probably meant _he usually has really ridiculous ideas about logic but sometimes Shouyou actually does make sense, and he isn’t going to back down so we might as well follow_.

“I could just sleep out here by myself.”

This was apparently going too far for the other two.

“Kei”, Tobio huffed, “Instead of giving us suggestions that you know we won’t take, why don’t you come over here and help us try to spend the night with you?”

Kei felt his heart skip a beat as he walked over, crossing the invisible threshold between simply being a guest at Shouyou and Tobio’s home and _being home_.

* * *

“I can’t believe he fell asleep so early during our first sleepover.”

Kei watched the light from the window dance across Tobio’s peaceful, sleeping face as the clouds moved across the night sky, and thought, _it was definitely the right decision to leave the curtains open_.

A chin perched itself on his shoulder then, and an arm snaked its way around his waist. Behind Kei, Shouyou whispered, “Isn’t it magical? It’s been years since he first slept over at my place, and I can’t get over how good he looks when he’s this calm.”

Kei nodded slightly with a noise of agreement. He knew what Shouyou meant all too well: every time he attended one of their volleyball matches, he found himself waiting for a similar calmness to reveal itself, just as it did at this moment.

Shouyou took Kei’s hand from its resting place on his thigh and intertwined their fingers slowly. Then, almost sluggishly, he dragged their hands towards the third and added his fingers to the mix while trying to not wake him up. Their hopes to not disturb Tobio were dashed when they felt his fingers twitch and his breathing shift and they held their breaths, anticipating irritation.

Instead, Tobio’s cool blue eyes simply stared back at them, hidden beneath his enviably long lashes, a neutral expression on his face. Kei could feel Shouyou’s natural instinct to shrink back kick in, but with his hand caught by two others, the latter couldn’t move like he would’ve liked.

Without a warning, Tobio wiggled closer and wordlessly swung one leg over Kei’s under the blankets, loosely linking them. Kei assumed the leg had crossed over Shouyou’s as well, given their proximity. Then, Tobio’s eyes drooped shut once more, and Kei heard a soft sigh of relief and felt the tense arm over his torso relax as Shouyou slumped into his back. He chuckled quietly.

As he drifted off, Kei found himself wondering what it would look like if this was how it was every night.

_If paradise is real_, he mused, _then this apartment must be it_.

* * *

Kei woke up to the sounds of hushed argument and utensils being used, and to the smell of strawberries and cream. With one hand sweeping the floor for his glasses and the other pushing the covers away, he called out, curiosity seeping in, “What are you up to?”

But he never actually heard the response to his question because of the mild panic from not being able to locate his glasses. For a brief moment, Kei considered the likelihood that one of them had crushed them in the middle of the night in their sleep but quickly dismissed the idea, if only because of the resultant dread.

“Oh, your glasses are on the windowsill. Kageyama-kun had the bright idea to put them high up there so we didn’t accidentally step on them while stepping out for our morning jog.”

Kei turned his head to the source of the voice, an orange blur quickly moving across the room to pick something up from the window and place in his hand, which turned out to be the very thing he was searching for. Once he put his glasses on, Shouyou’s bright smile came into focus, along with hair even more disheveled than usual, if possible.

Kei smirked. “Based on the smell from the kitchen, it seems more likely that you guys went on a grocery run as opposed to a morning jog.”

Shouyou blinked.

“Are your glasses the source of your humor? Oh, by the way, you didn’t answer my question earlier! Whipped cream or nah?”

“Whipped cream on what?”

Shouyou laughed. “Didn’t I mention this already? On your pancakes, dumbass.”

“Hold on: I thought neither of you knew how to cook.”

“We don’t. But”, Shouyou avoided making any eye contact, scratching the back of his head. “We wanted to show our gratitude for dinner by making you breakfast in bed. Well, not that this is a bed, but you know.”

A sudden wave of affection sweeping through him, Kei took Shouyou’s hand and gently pulled him forward and down onto the futon until he was kneeling with his face inches away.

“Thanks”, he mumbled, trying to convey as much emotion as he was feeling, and then leaned in for a kiss.

Shouyou hummed dreamily, then noted, “It probably helps that Tobio is a really fast learner.” The expression quickly changed into a frown. “Damn him and his endless hidden talents.”

Kei snorted. The competitive habits that had seemed annoying and childish on the first day they met were just cute to him now.

The moment was broken when an irritated voice joined them from the doorway.

“Oi, Shouyou, weren’t you supposed to help me bring this out?”

Kei’s jaw dropped open; it was one thing to learn that Tobio had somehow picked up cooking from his one experience with helping out the night before, but quite another thing to actually see him in an apron, bangs sweaty and pushed back, and flour on parts of his face.

“I knew Strongyama-kun could manage it all by himself!” So Shouyou said, but quickly got up and took two heavily loaded plates off the tray in Tobio’s hands and set them down on the futon carefully. To everyone’s surprise, he didn’t dig in right away but sprinted to another room without an explanation.

Tobio and Kei shared a look and shrugged, both thinking the same thing. _Who knew what even went on in Shouyou’s mind?_ Having set the tray, now holding only one plate, down onto the futon in front of Kei, Tobio began to pull another plate towards him, ready to dig in, when Shouyou returned. With a damp towel. Without a word, he knelt in front of Tobio and gently dabbed his face with one end of the towel to get the flour off, causing the other to turn several shades of red from the intimacy of the moment.

Shouyou, by way of an explanation, said, “Clean up before you eat.” At this, Kei rolled his eyes, picking up half a strawberry with his fork, and fully expected the retort from Tobio that followed.

“You’re one to tell me!”

Still, knowing about Tobio’s need for cleanliness, Kei knew the flour made him uneasy, that Shouyou noticed the telltale signs of discomfort, and that Tobio actually appreciated him remembering this little detail. _Not that they’d ever say any of that to each other’s face_, he added to himself.

* * *

Picking up his duffel bag, Kei said, “Well, I’m off to work.”

Instantly, Shouyou replied, “Say hi to everyone at the café for me!”

Kei nodded, then looked over at Tobio, who had been quietly contemplative since they’d had lunch. Their eyes met, and after what felt like a million years, Tobio walked over and kissed him unhurriedly, much to Kei’s (and Shouyou’s) surprise.

“Thanks for coming over last night.”

Kei laughed. “You’re going to thank _me_ for selfishly wanting to spend more time with you both?”

Shouyou, clearly unable to contain himself long enough for the moment to pass, asked indignantly, “Kageyama-kun, why haven’t I ever gotten kisses when I leave for class and you have the day off? This is really unfair–”

As if in sync, both Kei and Tobio pressed kisses on the sides of Shouyou’s face.

“Better?” Kei asked, a gentle smile on his face. “I’ll see you guys later.”

After the door shut behind him, Tobio finally voiced what he had been thinking about all afternoon.

“I know we haven’t had a chance to discuss it, but I think we should­–”

“Ask him to move in with us. Yes.”

“We’ll need a bigger bed for sure.”

They high-fived each other, leaned in for a victory kiss like they'd just won a game, and went back into the living room, a plan already forming in their minds.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated!


End file.
